


You can say so much with so few words

by thisisamadhouse



Series: Have we met before? [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisamadhouse/pseuds/thisisamadhouse
Summary: A series of drabbles set in Storybrooke





	1. Fascination

It’s an acquired quirk of his to watch her get ready in the mornings. He is intrigued by each and every one of her rituals. Most of all, he is entranced by the way she puts on her make up.

Robin is of the opinion Regina doesn’t need it, that she is the fairest of them all whether or not she puts her mask on, but there is a part of him that rejoices at the idea that she feels safe enough around him to peel back the protective layers she wraps herself in for everyone else.

She had surprised him once, as he had believed she would be occupied in the bathroom for a while and had decided to snoop around in her room. He hadn’t been quite familiar with it at that time, and old habits die hard as they say.

He had approached her vanity and had opened wide eyes at the amount of powders, little tools, pencils and many other things he had never seen before. He had stayed there longer than he had thought and had jumped when she had chuckled at the sight of him standing dumbfounded in the middle of her- _their_ bedroom.

She had then proceeded to sit in front of the mirror and apply the different layers that composed her armour, explaining to him what each item was. He had been captivated by the way she curled her eyelashes and applied the dark mascara, enraptured by each stroke of the various brushes she used to powder her eyelids and her cheeks (eye shadows and blush she had called them). He had licked his lips as she had painted hers.

He had been transfixed as his Regina slowly transformed into her Mayor persona. When she had been done and turned towards him, her smile had widened at his expression. She had him spellbound, and from that day on he has stayed each morning to watch her.

He is bewitched body and soul, there is no denying it, but what Regina doesn’t realise is that, if Robin loves to contemplate her in the mornings, his favourite moment of their day is always when she joins him in their bed, her skin fresh, clean and soft, her face and body bare for him to ravish.

She is enchanting no matter what she wears -or doesn’t- and Robin knows that his fascination with her will never end, he is way too far gone for that to happen.


	2. Zip me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one strays closer to the smutty territory

Regina extricates herself from his tight embrace at an ungodly hour in the morning, and Robin grumbles and tries to hold her back. She still manages to escape to the bathroom for a quick shower, only to reappear in nothing but a towel barely covering her mid thighs. She heads to her chest of drawers to get clean underwear, and he is suddenly much more alert as he watches her getting dressed. 

 

Her form-fitting dresses usually zip in the back, and since he has come to live with her, she suddenly seems unable to do it all the way, so she approaches him and pulls her hair up in a silent request for help. He starts to fasten the dress up until he remembers that it’s really early and the boys won’t be up for at least half an hour, and why on Earth does she need to be ready so soon? So instead of helping, as he is supposed to, his lips pepper the skin the dress should cover. She tries to protest, but it’s weak, and then she angles her head and her hair to give him better access to that particular spot behind her ear that renders her putty in his hands, as he straightens up in the bed, their bed. 

 

His hands caress her arms until they reach her shoulders, he pulls the dress down and it pools at her feet. She turns in his arms, now standing in just her very lacy, very coordinated underwear and he pulls her against him and rolls with her on the bed until she is on her back and he is hovering over her and settling between her legs. She gives him a knowing smile because she always knows exactly what she is doing and the effect she has on him. It’s a game that they love to play because they both end up winning. 

 

He kisses her full lips, and then gives the same attention to her front as he did her back until she is moaning and arching off the bed from his mouth and tongue’s ministrations. Her right hand is tangled in his hair and she tugs them a bit to make him stop and come back up. He kisses her again, letting her taste herself, and he swallows a loud moan as he positions himself at her entrance and enters her slowly. 

 

They will both always wonder how they were able to live as long as they did without this connection they’re feeling right now and each time they make love. It’s more intense than anything they have ever experienced before and they can’t get enough of each other.

 

Half an hour later, he finally zips her up, reluctantly so, but at least this time they’re both wearing matching satisfied smiles.


	3. Failure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a sentence of a story for me and I will give you the next five: " You should come sit with me and Roland, at the back."

Robin hears Regina say and he wants to, God knows he wants to, but when he turns towards them and sees Roland snuggled in Regina’s arms, his little hand clutching the lapels of her coat, he feels like an intruder, like a failure. 

His boy questionned Regina earlier, asking her things only the real one could know, making sure she was who she said and not an impostor, and Robin felt proud of his son’s cleverness while wishing he had done it when his pretend wife came back, he wishes he had listened to the little voice in the back of his mind which had whispered that something wasn’t quite right with Marian. 

His son latched onto Regina as soon as he was sure that she was really the Queen, and hasn't left her side since, not understanding what was happening, asking where his mother was, and what the “crazy lady with the red hair” was doing here. 

Robin and Regina exchanged a look, he was unable to answer his son so Regina took over and explained to him that Marian was never back, that she is in a place far away, watching over him a she has always done, Zelena, the “crazy lady with the red hair”, pretended to be her, to hurt them. 

Roland was still confused but he accepted the explanations and hugged Regina, and as Robin is watching them now, the two people he loves most, he wonders how he could have hurt them so much, how he could have let it happen, and how long it will take before he feels worthy of their love and trust again.


	4. As red as blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Write a sentence of a story for me and I will give you the next five: "It wasn't until Regina was back in her own home, scrubbing at the blood that covered her hands, that she realized she wasn't sorry."

She had tried so hard to prevent it to come to this, but the lives of the people she loved had been at stake, and no one touched her family without suffering the consequences.

She remembered a time when such an action would have barely fazed her, when, in her madness, taking a life would give her a thrill as the darkness would encroach upon a heart just a little more.

However she had changed, and even if she wasn’t sorry, it didn’t mean she felt nothing.

The water had been running over her hands for a while, and she wasn't sure if they were still red because of the heat or because of some remaining traces of blood.

Robin’s reflection suddenly appeared in the mirror and she stared at it until he was right behind her, turning off the tap and turning her around, cradling her abused hands against his chest and whispering against her hair “ _You did good today, my love_ ” and Regina let the tears fall.


End file.
